Larmes et joies
by Kimizaki
Summary: Voici Bella, mystérieuse, à la recherche du bonheur, à la fuite du passé. Sa vie sans cesse chamboulée, il lui arrive de ne pas se sentir à sa place dans ce monde... Arrivera-t-elle a trouver ce qu'elle recherche?
1. Chapitre 1 Rencontres et Retrouvailles

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir !**

**Voici le début de ma nouvelle fan-fiction ! _  
_**

**Je me suis permise de faire quelques allusions à la série Doctor Who pour ceux qui connaissent =)**

**Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue de ce que j'ai fais mais si ça plaît je continuerais.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 -**** Rencontres**_  
_

_Aujourd'hui Bella se sent mal, au bord du gouffre... Perdue dans ce monde... Plongée dans des pensées terribles qui la tourmentent sans cesse depuis quelques semaines... Elle se renfermait sur elle-même et n'en pouvais tout simplement plus..._

Isabella Marie Swan avait toujours été une petite fille calme et timide, souvent dans son coin à l'école primaire, se cachant du regard méprisant des autres qui, elle le savait, disaient « elle est bizarre », « non mais on dirait une clocharde ». Elle s'efforçait de ne pas y prêter attention, mais tous ces mots la hanteront dans sa vie, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

Est venu le jour où la petite brunette se fit quelques amis, avec qui elle avait passé tout son temps. C'était à son arrivée au collège. Malgré cela, elle n'arrivait pas à être pleinement heureuse, hantée par certaines choses qu'elle garde au fond d'elle et qu'elle se remémorait chaque nuit avec plus ou moins de clarté. Il manquait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui lui permettrait d'avoir un réel sourire au lèvre, à qui elle pourrait parler sans peur des reproches, quelqu'un qui l'accepterait... et surtout qui l'aimerait et qu'elle aimerait aussi ! Les années collégiennes passèrent, Bella était studieuse et eu son premier diplôme haut la main, elle était fière d'elle. Et surtout elle pensait qu'en arrivant au lycée, il y aurait moins de gens qui la jugerait, comme se fut toujours le cas depuis aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne cela lui avait d'ailleurs valu plusieurs bastonnades aussi bien avec des filles que des garçons ! Elle se défendait plutôt bien, et avait décidé de ne jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds, ce qu'elle faisait donc.

Nous voilà au lycée de Forks, c'est le jour de la rentrée, Bella était à la fois stressée de retrouver certains de ses amis mais aussi remplie d'une légère peur d'être dans une classe séparée de ceux-ci. Elle eu la chance de se retrouver avec son ami Jacob avec lequel elle s'était rapprochée durant les vacances d'été communiquant sans cesse par SMS lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas fourrés ensemble dans la forêt ou près de la mer. Jacob était lui aussi très pressé de retrouver Bella, surtout qu'il devait lui annoncé une bonne nouvelle !

- Bella ! Criait-il tout en enlaçant la belle brunette.

- Coucou Jacob. Dit Bella un peu surprise tout en rendant l'étreinte à son ami. Alors cette nouvelle ? Dis moi tout de suite !

- Ah oui, il se défaisait de l'étreinte pour regarder Bella, souhaitant voir sa réaction.

- Alors ?

- Je me suis trouvée une petite amie ! Elle s'appelle Victoria, elle est vraiment jolie et douce, tu l'as peut-être déjà croisée, elle vient d'emménager à Forks, je l'ai rencontré alors que je... Oh la voilà ! Il partit la rejoindre en souriant sans vraiment avoir vu la réaction de son amie.

Bella se força à sourire devant le bonheur de son ami, mais en vérité elle l'enviait, terriblement... Elle avait toujours ce manque en elle...

Une fois la répartition des classe faites et la distribution des emplois du temps attribuées, les nouveaux lycéens étaient libérés, Bella rentra chez elle, seule, puisque Jacob n'avait pas lâché sa petite amie. Cela lui provoqua un petit pincement au cœur en se souvenant qu'avant Jake, comme elle l'appelait souvent, la raccompagnait jusque dans sa petite maison. Là-bas elle y retrouvait ses parents, souvent en train de s'amuser comme deux jeunes adolescents amoureux. Et qui donc ne se préoccupait pas vraiment d'elle. La jeune fille avait pris pour habitude de s'évader à travers la musique, mettant le son assez fort pour masquer sa voix qu'elle ne supportait guère, même si elle aurait voulu un jour être une grande chanteuse, admirée par ceux qui trop souvent la méprisaient. Ce soir là ne dérogea pas à la règle, elle chanta de longues heures, jusqu'à aller se reposer, demain se déroulerait sa première journée de lycéenne et elle avait vraiment hâte.

- Le lendemain au lycée -

Bella observait tous les lycéens qui affluaient. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et surtout un grand nombre de visages qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Arrivant devant son casier, Isabella continuait à scruter tous ceux qui l'entouraient, tout en rangeant ses affaires. Son premier cours, un cours de chimie, elle adorait ça. Le professeur était plutôt drôle et avait l'air du genre proche de ses élèves, mais surtout ce qui marquait un grand nombre des filles de la classe. La beauté du professeur Matt Smith, un britannique très charismatique. Sans s'en rendre compte les deux heures de cours passèrent et la sonnerie sortit Bella de ses nombreuses pensées, trop nombreuses pensées...

Jacob passait la pause de 10h avec elle, ils pouvaient un peu discuté, car ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment fait la veille.

- J'ai été surpris que tu ne m'aies pas envoyé de messages hier Bells', dit-il doucement.

- Eh bien... A vrai dire... Commençait-elle d'une petite voix timide.

- Oh... Tu m'en veux pour hier ? C'est vrai que je t'ai un peu délaissée, excuse moi Bella...

- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne seras pas tous les jours là...

- Si ! S'énerva Jacob

- Mouais si tu veux, parlons d'autres choses... s'il te plaît

- D'accord, mais je suis désolé.

- Je sais...

- Ce matin j'ai commencé à sympathiser avec un type de la classe, il te plairait ! Fit-il en lança un clin d'œil entendu à son amie. C'est le brun qui rigole là-bas !

Bella tourna la tête et elle resta bouche-bée. Jacob rigolait en voyant la tête de la jeune fille, il fit alors signe au groupe de mecs de s'approcher. Ils étaient trois un blond avec un visage d'enfant et des yeux rouges flamboyants qui lui donnait un air plus mûr, un grand maigrelet brun aux yeux marron qui devait être le plus âgé des trois et enfin un grand aux yeux vert et aux cheveux d'une couleur cuivrée indéfinissable, il paraissait légèrement musclé. Ils se trouvaient désormais aux côtés de Jacob et Bella, celle-ci étant toujours en train de dévisager un des trois garçons, elle rougissait.

- Bonjour, je nous présente, le blond c'est Jasper, le brun c'est John et moi je suis Edward ! Enchantée belle demoiselle ! Lança-t-il un grand sourire au lèvre face à la jeune fille absente et rougissante.

- En... Enchantée ! Bella Swan... Expulsa la jeune fille en un souffle. Sans pouvoir dire autre chose.

- C'est vraiment mignon cette façon de rougir, riait Jasper.

- Elle a l'air totalement chamboulée de notre présence, on doit lui faire beaucoup d'effet je crois ! S'exclama John.

- Ça vous dit de manger avec nous ce midi, demanda simplement Jacob.

- Okay Jake, avec plaisir ! Répondit John.

- Surtout si Bella est là ! Ajouta Jasper.

John remarqua le regard d'Edward envers la jeune fille, tandis que lui était fusillé de celle-ci. John se sentait comme déshabiller par la belle, qui ne disait toujours pas un mot. Elle trouvait son air sérieux plutôt craquant. Pendant l'heure suivante, Bella se retrouva aux côtés d'Edward qui était dans sa classe et qui souhaitait vraiment faire connaissance avec cette fille qu'il dévisageait discrètement, la trouvant magnifique, malgré la tristesse qu'il voyait briller dans ses yeux marrons. Il voulait connaître les raisons d'une souffrance si visible...

* * *

**Voilà un petit début, j'ai quelques idées pour la suite, mais si vous en avez je suis preneuse !**

**Mais surtout j'aimerais vos avis, j'espère que ça vous a plu**

**A bientôt, Kimizaki.**


	2. Chapitre 2 Rapprochements

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! **

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, je trouve qu'il se passe peu de choses mais il faut bien mettre en place l'histoire ^^"**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Rapprochements **

_*Perfect – Simple plan* Bella tremblait, elle repensait à toute cette obscurité dans sa vie, elle se rapprochait doucement du précipice…_

Durant les cours de l'après-midi, Edward assez sûr de lui, discuta beaucoup avec Bella. Il n'osait pas encore lui demander pourquoi elle avait l'air si triste, cela serait indiscret. Durant la pause de l'après-midi, Bella c'était encore retrouvée avec toute la bande de garçon, elle donna discrètement son numéro de portable à John qui lui fit un sourire sincère ce qu'elle lui rendit bien. Elle finit donc sa journée en envoyant quelques messages à John pour faire connaissance. Le courant passait vraiment bien ! Bella, même si elle ne le connaissait à peine, avait l'impression de pouvoir tout lui dire. Oui _tout_... Elle lui proposa de se voir un peu après les cours. La réponse de John fut surprenante, c'est vrai qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer cela :

« Écoutes Bella, je dois être sincère avec toi, tu es vraiment adorable, mais je ne suis pas humain, c'est une histoire compliquée...

Je suis un voyageur, et je voyage seul depuis peu...

Je n'étais que de passage ici, je m'en vais ce soir, je suis désolé.

Mais tu trouveras le bonheur en quelqu'un d'autre sois en convaincue !

Peut-être aura-t-on l'occasion de nous revoir, Bella...

Et sache qu'en cette Terre je suis connu sous le nom de Docteur

Au revoir. »

Un Docteur ? Un voyageur ? Tout ce qu'il disait était si... étrange ! Mais ce que Bella retenait seulement c'est qu'elle trouvera le bonheur grâce à quelqu'un d'autre. Qui ? Et comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Mille questions se bousculaient en elle. Alors même qu'elle était en cours de biologie, assise à côté d'Edward qui lui observait la jeune fille, voyant les expressions sur son visage changer. Il décida alors de la sortir de cette grande réflexion !

- Bella ? Ça va ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

- Oh ! Euh... Oui oui ! Répondit-elle surprise alors qu'un grand sourire se dessinait sur son doux visage.

- Pourtant tu faisais de drôles de grimace ! Lança le bel homme dans un petit rire gêné.

- Vraiment ? Des rougeurs lui montaient aux joues ce qui la rendait vraiment craquante !

- Oui... annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

En sortant du lycée, John arriva derrière elle il la saisit par la main et l'emmena un peu plus loin pour être seul. Il avait besoin de lui parler. Bella resta figée devant lui, attendant qu'il parle, elle avait un visage inquiet.

- Pourquoi tu m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure ? Cria-t-il alors, sortant Bella de sa torpeur

- Ah ! Mince... J'ai oublié... Pardon... Dit-elle en baissant les yeux

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Dit John alors qu'il prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Je suis désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées...

- Je ne t'en veux pas voyons, ne fais pas cette tête s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-il gentiment d'une voix douce.

Il rapprocha alors son visage de celui de Bella. C'est alors que Bella plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de John, qui visiblement ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il eut alors un moment de recul que Bella ne comprit pas, honteuse elle commençait à partir... Mais John la retenu.

- Attends ne pars pas comme ça ! Supplia-t-il

- …

- Je... C'est juste que, j'ai perdu des personnes qui m'étaient chères durant mes nombreux voyages, et même si je te trouve attachante, je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir une histoire, j'espère que tu me comprends... Il serrait fort la jeune fille dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit.

- Hmm... Je comprend, d'accord. Elle lui lança alors un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Merci Bella, je dois partir maintenant, l'univers m'attend ! Allons-y ! Dit-il tout jovial et bien qu'il partait seul.

Bella se mit à rire légèrement ce qui fit sourire John, elle lui embrassa la joue avant qu'il ne parte. Il s'en allait en direction de la forêt pour rejoindre une boîte bleu... Bella rentra alors chez elle, pendant qu'elle marchait elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche ce qui la surprit ! De plus que le message qu'elle venait de recevoir venait d'un numéro inconnu. Elle lut alors le message qui disait :

« Coucou petit monstre ! On m'a passé ton numéro tout à l'heure. =)

Le super vampire ( devine qui c'est ! xD) »

Edward, pendant la journée avait demandé à Jacob le numéro de Bella, il ne pouvait refuser, il voyait bien que le jeune homme ne cessait de regarder sa meilleure amie. Et puis Jacob s'en voulait d'être moins présent pour Bella, alors si Edward pouvait s'occuper d'elle, il culpabiliserait un peu moins. Une fois le numéro entré dans son répertoire, Edward attendait d'être chez lui pour faire la surprise à la jeune fille ! Ce qui fut réussi, lorsqu'elle a reçu le message, elle a mit une demie-heure avant de trouver qui lui avait adressé ce message avant de réaliser que cela ne pouvait être qu'Edward ! Elle avait beaucoup ri avec lui toute la journée, il était très gentil. Elle lui répondit immédiatement, et ainsi ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien, ils rigolaient beaucoup. Un peu plus tard dans la soirée après s'être échangés leur adresse mail, ils discutèrent sur msn par webcam. Cela dura une bonne partie de la nuit. Vers 3h du matin, elle s'allongeât sur son lit et continuait la conversation avec Edward par SMS. Edward était un peu triste de devoir arrêter la conversation vidéo, il voulait continuer de voir la jeune fille, pendant un instant il avait oublié ce qu'il était... un vampire ! Il se dirigea alors très rapidement chez la jeune fille, en suivant les odeurs, ainsi il pouvait l'admirer discrètement, ce qui le faisait sourire. Mais après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversé, il ne voulait pas vivre un coup de foudre, une histoire d'amour précipitée. Et lorsque le sujet des histoires d'amour est venue sur le plateau il lui répondit quelque chose qui n'allait cesser de résonner dans les pensées de la jeune fille :

« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux, d'une fille que je connais à peine.

Mais je n'en ai pas si envie que ça... »

* * *

**Voilou voilou, donnez moi vos avis ! ^^**

**J'ai déjà quelques idées pour la suite mais si vous en avez partagé !**

**A bientôt, Kimizaki.**


	3. Chapitre 3 Bataille des sentiments

**Voici mon 3ème chapitre ! **

**C'est un peu fouilli selon moi, mais l'histoire prend la tournure que je souhaite, pourvu qu'elle vous plaise aussi !**

**On se retrouve en bas !****  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Bataille des sentiments**

_Si Bella avait su, elle aurait sûrement fait les choses autrement... Mais est-ce que ça aurait été si différent au fond ?_

Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'Edward et Bella s'étaient rapprochés. Ils passaient du temps ensemble très régulièrement, ils se voyaient après les cours, se promenaient les week-end avec Jacob et Jasper. Bella restait malgré tout sur la réserve avec lui depuis qu'elle s'était surprise à penser à lui le soir avant de s'endormir, parfois même elle rêvait de lui. Bien sûr elle aurait pu tenter de sortir avec lui, de devenir un peu plus qu'une amie pour lui. Mais il y avait toujours ce SMS qui résonnait dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas envie de tomber amoureux... Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, penser à ces mots lui faisaient un pincement au cœur.

Edward passait ses nuits à regarder Bella dormir, il se rendait compte qu'elle avait souvent des nuits tourmentée. Mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi, car il ne pouvait lire aucune de ses pensées contrairement à celles des autres humains. Cela le frustrait légèrement.

Le lendemain dans le lycée de Forks, la journée s'annonçait banale, mais c'était sans compté la venue d'une nouvelle personne dans le lycée. Qui n'est pas si inconnue de tous... Cette personne allait s'intégrer dans la classe de Bella. Elle fut présentée dans le premier cours de la journée, un cours de sciences.

- Bonjour jeunes gens ! S'exclama le professeur. Je vous présente une nouvelle élève tout droit venue de Seattle, elle se nomme Tanya et vient d'emménager ici. Je compte sur vous pour qu'elle se sente bien dans cette ville. Bien commençons le cours...

Tous les élèves répondirent un « bonjour ! » en chœur. Tous, sauf Edward qui resta bouche-bée... En effet, il connaissait bien Tanya. La question était est-ce que l'expression sur son visage était une celle d'une bonne ou d'une mauvaise surprise ?

En temps normal, durant les cours de sciences, Jacob était à côté de Bella, cela leur permettait de discuter. Tandis qu'Edward était placé juste derrière, seul, à les observer. Mais aujourd'hui, en plus de son état de choc les pensées de la nouvelle élève le frappèrent.

_- Hmm, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon décidément, je ne me lasserais jamais de ce visage d'ange qui m'a tant manqué... _Pensait-elle avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui. Bonjour Eddy ! Tu m'as manqué ! Un sourire angélique fit place sur son visage.

- Salut Tanya ! T... Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je ne pensais pas te revoir dans un lieu aussi paumé. Marmonna-t-il.

- Eh bien, tout peut changer, même moi ! Dit la belle blonde en lançant un clin d'œil (suggestif?) à Edward. _J'aimerais bien qu'il m'invite un soir, faire ce qu'on aurait pu faire s'il n'avait pas déménagé._

- Si tu as trop changé ta proposition ne m'intéresse pas, la Tanya de Seattle était une fille formidable ! Un sourire dragueur s'installa sur son visage.

- Toi en tout cas tu ne changeras jamais, cesse de m'épier s'il te plaît. Riait-elle.

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et se racontait leur vie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vu. Tanya avait été forcée de déménager car elle s'était fait quelques ennemis à Seattle et était très seule depuis le départ d'Edward. Lui, avait omis de lui parler de son coup de foudre avec Bella. Il voulait s'éloigner d'elle. Car il pensait qu'ainsi elle souffrirait moins, que ses nuits seraient moins agitée, qu'elle serait plus heureuse. Et lui-même souhaitait penser à autre chose, alors il songea a accepter la demande muette de Tanya. Alors il lui donna rendez-vous dans la soirée et passa toute la journée avec celle-ci, le soir même il lui fera visiter Forks et ses alentours.

Bella fut surprise. Qui était cette nouvelle ? Que représente-t-elle pour Edward ? Elle trouvait étrange qu'il la laisse elle et ses amis toute la journée. Même à la cantine, ils restèrent seuls. La jeune fille se posait bien trop de question. Et fut soudainement sortie de sa torpeur en fonçant dans quelqu'un et avant de tomber au sol...

- Bella ! Ça va ? Criait Jasper qui venait de se faire percuter et qui se retrouva sous une Bella toute étonnée.

- Oh... Euh pardon ! Je t'avais pas... Elle se leva précipitamment.

- Chut ! Il n'y pas de mal, d'ailleurs tu « tombes » bien ! Riait-il. Je voulais te proposer de sortir près de la plage ce soir, avec Jacob !

- Volontiers Jazz' ! Mais, pas d'Edward.. ? Demanda Bella timidement.

- Non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui proposer. Hey ! Mais en fait ! Depuis quand tu me donnes des petits surnoms jeune fille ? Souriait Jasper avec un ton faussement outré.

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Jasper tandis son bras à Bella, pour la mener à leur prochain cours. La brunette riait légèrement et avec un grand sourire donna son bras au blondinet. La journée se passa dans le calme. Jasper se surprenait à regarder Bella. Il remarqua qu'elle écrivait beaucoup sur une feuille. En effet, lorsque la jeune fille se sentait perdue elle écrivait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sur une feuille, elle écrivait tellement petit que même elle avait du mal à se relire parfois. Écrire était comme un besoin pour elle quand elle n'allait pas au mieux, le papier était en quelque sorte son défouloir. Jasper se demandait ce qui trottait dans la tête de la petite brune qu'il affectionnait de plus en plus. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il ressentait une amitié forte pour elle ou bien plus...

Le soir même les trois amis se retrouvèrent au bord de la plage, ils discutaient et riaient de bon cœur. Bella avait, avant de les rejoindre envoyé un texto à Edward pour comprendre son comportement, mais elle n'eut pas de réponse... Les deux garçons avaient complotés pour faire une petite blague à Bella. Alors ni une ni deux ils la saisirent et la jetèrent dans l'eau ! S'en suivit une bataille d'eau. La brunette lançant des regards vengeurs à ses deux amis, qui, avouons-le, étaient très fiers d'eux !

Jacob, avait fait venir Victoria à leur petite escapade dans l'eau. Et voyant les que son petit ami et Jasper étaient ligué contre Bella, elle décida de se rallier à sa cause.

- SOLIDARITÉ FÉMININE ! Crièrent les deux jeunes filles qui riaient aux éclats tout en se jetant sur le dos des garçons pour tenter de leur mettre la tête sous l'eau.

- Hey ! Mon cœur ! T'as pas le droit de t'attaquer à ton homme comme ça ! Annonça Jacob d'un ton qu'il voulait outré. Tu vas le regretter ! Il imita un rire sadique et retourna la situation à son avantage.

Jasper lui aussi a finit par réussir à se délivrer de l'emprise de Bella. Il la saisit alors dans ses bras et la jeta dans l'eau. Plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous hors de l'eau. Tout se passait pour le mieux. Bella jouait au frisbee avec Jasper, tandis que les deux tourtereaux se câlinaient. Pendant un instant Jasper lança le frisbee sans vraiment contrôler sa force... Bella partit alors le chercher, derrière des rocher, quand elle aperçu derrière ceux-ci deux silhouettes, étant très curieuse elle se pencha, et ce qu'elle vit stoppa les battements de son cœur... Elle avait vu Edward et Tanya s'embrassant, Tanya les bras autour du cou du beau vampire et Edward les mains caressant les joues de celle-ci. se

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Bella, elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi. Et ne voulant pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse elle partit en courant. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vitesse de Jasper qui était, tout comme Edward, un vampire.

- Bella, pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça ? Demandait-il un air sérieux sur le visage tout en attrapant la jeune fille.

- Je... Elle baissait le visage pour cacher ses larmes.

Jasper prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux tout en essayant de la calmer. Bella était perdue, ce qu'elle avait vu lui faisait mal... Elle n'avait jamais sentit un telle douleur dans son cœur. C'était donc comme ça qu'on reconnaissait l'amour ? Elle se laissait aller dans les bras de Jasper, tentant de se calmer au plus vite. Mais une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait pas avouer à Jasper ce qu'elle avait vu.

Après quelques minutes, Jazz' mit fin à l'étreinte, il sécha les traces de larmes de Bella. Dans ses yeux il voyait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler de ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état. Il colla son front contre celui de celle-ci. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, mais il ne voulait pas profiter d'un moment de faiblesse. Surtout qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour le petit de bout de femme avec qui il se trouvait.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi ? Demanda poliment Jasper

Bella hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Alors une fois de plus, tel un gentleman, il l'accompagna en la prenant par le bras.

Une fois chez elle, la jeune fille n'osa même pas regarder son téléphone portable qu'elle entendait vibrer, elle avait vu que les messages venaient d'Edward. Mais elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il avait à dire... Son nom résonnait dans ses songes. Sa nuit fut encore plus tourmentée que les précédente, la scène sur la plage ne quittant pas ses rêves.

Edward, lui, avait passer une soirée agréable, et en se retrouvant sur la plage. Le contexte était si romantique qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Tanya, il décida donc de faire ce qu'il allait faire s'il n'avait pas du partir de Seattle, c'est-à-dire sortir avec Tanya. Une fois chez lui, il exprima la nouvelle à Bella. N'ayant pas de réponses il conclut qu'elle devait dormir.

Le lendemain, Jacob était passé chercher Bella, il aurait voulu savoir ce que son amie avait eu, mais elle n'était pas décidée à en parler. Il s'en doutait, elle était toujours très renfermée sur ses sentiments. Sur sa vie. Son passé... Il sentait la tristesse de son amie et se sentait impuissant. Il était inquiet pour elle.

Une fois au lycée, Bella faisait tout pour éviter Edward. Surtout lorsqu'elle remarqua que Tanya et lui ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Elle avait mal... Voyant sa souffrance, Jasper la prit dans ses bras. Puis l'embrassa.

* * *

**Mouhaha ! Je suis contente de ma fin ^^ ( sadique? Moi? Nooon !)**

**Un petit review pour me donner votre avis**

**A bientôt Kimizaki.**


	4. Chapitre 4 Questionnements

**Me revoilà voici enfin la suite.**

**J'espère toujours qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Questionnements**

_Bella était toujours au bord du précipice, elle se demandait si celui qu'elle voulait voir viendrait la retenir... C'était-elle trompée sur ce qu'elle représentait pour lui ?_

Bella était perturbée par ce baiser de Jasper, mais elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte, au grand bonheur de Jasper. Il était aux anges. Il l'aimait, sur le moment ce fut comme une certitude pour lui. Le baiser pris fin lorsque Bella était haletante. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Jasper étant donné sa condition. Par ailleurs, il profitait de son don pour insuffler une vague de bonheur à Bella. Cette dernière était sous état de choc, pas vraiment par le baiser qu'elle trouvait agréable, mais par la température du corps de Jasper... Il était gelé. Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention auparavant. Mais là, ce rapprochement, ces lèvres, elles étaient glaciales... Alors elle lui posa quelques questions.. plutôt indiscrètes.

- Jazz'.. ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix douce.

- Oui jolie demoiselle ?

- Tes... Tes lèvres... Elles sont... Bégayait Bella.

- Gelées c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

- C'est assez compliqué Bella. Je ne peux t'en parler pour le moment. D'accord ? Questionna Jasper en faisant un regard de chien battu et en utilisant son don pour faire acquiescer Bella.

- D'accord Jazounet. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il lui sourit en retour. La sonnerie retentit. Edward partit, avec sa conquête suspendue à son bras, dans la salle de biologie, suivi de Bella et Jasper qui se tenaient par la taille, détail qu'Edward avait remarqué et provoqua une jalousie qu'il refoula immédiatement. Non, il ne voulait pas être amoureux de cette belle humaine. Même s'il en mourait d'envie ! Même si Jasper faisait ce que lui voudrait faire à Bella, il devait se tenir à sa décision. Être ami avec elle était déjà beaucoup.

Le cours de biologie se passa dans un calme inhabituel. En effet, Bella était à côté d'Edward, et elle se refusait de lui adresser la parole depuis qu'elle l'avait aperçu avec Tanya. Jasper, lui était repartit dans un autre cours, bien qu'il aurait préféré rester avec Bella.

Edward décida de briser la glace, la brunette ne lui avait pas répondu la veille et le fait qu'elle ne dise aucun mot était étrange...

- Bella ? Ca va ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Pas de réponses. Décidément, ce silence inquiétait Edward, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ils venaient tous les deux de se trouver quelqu'un, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle soit distante. Le vampire n'en démordu pas et tenta sa chance à plusieurs reprise, mais en vain, Bella était bien décidée à ne pas lui répondre.

Le reste de la journée se passa ainsi, Edward et sa petite amie dans leur cocon, et Bella avec son Jazounet et leurs amis.

Lorsque Bella se retrouva seule chez elle, des milliers de questions l'encerclaient. Était-elle amoureuse de Jasper ? Pourquoi ne supportait-elle pas de voir Edward avec cette blonde siliconée ? Elle trouvait que décidément la vie, pour elle, n'était que tourments... Elle se remémorait son passé et se recroquevilla dans son lit laissant échapper une larme. Ce soir là, elle ne fit même pas attention à son téléphone qui ne cessait pourtant de vibrer sous les messages et appel d'Edward, Jasper et même de Jacob qui fut tenu au courant du silence radio de son amie. Soudain Jasper toqua au carreau de la chambre de Bella, qui était toujours au plus mal. N'ayant pas de réponse il décida de rentrer doucement, et de prendre Bella dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Edward, ne cessait de penser à Bella. Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours aucune réponse ? Il décida alors d'aller lui demander directement chez elle. Il arriva aussi rapidement qu'il pouvait lorsqu'il entendait les pensées inquiètes de Jasper. Et ce qu'il vit, lui aurait brisé le cœur, si celui-ci n'était pas déjà mort.

Jasper avait Bella dans ses bras, elle sanglotait. Il lui caressait les cheveux en déposant des baisers sur le front, pour essayer de la réconforter...

Edward décida de partir chasser, il avait besoin d'évacuer sa douleur. Au bout de quelques minutes Bella allait mieux.

- Bella... Qu'y a-t-il ? Murmura Jasper.

- Trop de choses se bousculent dans ma tête... Je suis perdue Jazz'...

- Raconte moi tout !

- Tu es sûr.. ? Ce que tu vas entendre va peut-être te faire du mal...

- Je... Oui ! Dis moi tout, je serais toujours là quoi qu'il se passe, d'accord ? Dit-il pour l'encourager

- Oui, d'accord. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Edward... Même si j'ai envie de te connaître plus et qu'on soit ensemble hein ! Mais ce type monopolise mes pensées et ça m'irrite... Que puis-je faire ? Et puis mes vieux souvenir qui me submergent c'est terrible...Sanglota-t-elle.

- Bella, regarde moi. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Je suis très heureux qu'on soit ensemble, et on a tout notre temps pour se connaître. Tu finiras par ne plus penser à lui, tu ne dois pas le laisser te blesser... Veux-tu me parler de ton passé ?

- Non... Je ne peux pas... Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, comme je t'ai dit on a tout notre temps. Allez viens ! Dit-il en lui ouvrant grand les bras.

Elle se blottit contre lui, et ils s'allongèrent. Jasper profita de son don pour apaiser sa belle. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle. Mais ce qu'elle avait dit à propos d'Edward le dérangeait encore plus... Pouvaient-ils sortir ensemble alors qu'il est clair qu'elle l'aime ? Oui, il ne voulait pas laisser cette jeune fille fragile ainsi, surtout il fallait qu'elle oublie cet autre vampire qui lui ne se souciait plus d'elle, après tout il avait une autre petite amie. Alors les sentiments que Jasper éprouvaient pour sa Bella étaient plus fort que ses doutes, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser souffrir à cause d'Edward. En ce qui concernait le passé de la jeune fille, il sera patient et finira bien par le découvrir.

Bella se réveilla, seule. Elle se retourna dans tout les sens et vit sur son oreiller un petit mot :

« Bonjour ma bella !

J'ose croire que ta nuit était douce, en tout cas tu souriais quand je suis partir

C'était tout mignon d'ailleurs !

Je passerais te chercher pour aller en cours,

à tout à l'heure !»

Bella fut ravie en voyant se petit mot. En regardant son téléphone elle vit un grand nombre de messages, elle effaça ceux d'Edward, se voulait rassurante à ceux de Jacob et envoya un petit mot pour répondre à son petit ami.

Quelques semaines passèrent. Jasper et Bella s'étaient rapprochés. Ils sortaient souvent ensemble, mais aussi en compagnie de Jacob et sa tendre Vicky. Et Bella se posaient de plus en plus de question sur Jasper, il était toujours gelé, la couleur de ses yeux changeait parfois et dès qu'elle lui demandait d'être là il était là en moins de deux. Il allait falloir qu'il lui réponde ! Elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix ! Elle lui donna rendez-vous chez elle. Il arriva un peu inquiet sur ce qu'il allait se passer. Il se doutait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à ses questions cette fois-ci...

- Bonjour ma douce. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

- Jazz', il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. Tu me caches quelque chose et je n'aime pas ça... Dit-elle sur un ton très sérieux.

- Mais le blondinet n'avait pas oublié qu'elle aussi lui cachait quelque chose qui était important.

- Bella, je peux te dire la vérité, mais dans ce cas tu vas commencer par me dire la vérité aussi...

- Je... D'accord. Mais ne me coupe pas... Ordonna-t-elle d'un air désolé.

- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.

- Quand je n'étais qu'une enfant, on a abusé de moi... Dès que je vais un peu mal, je revois la scène, enfin je devrais dire les scènes... J'étais son jouet et je ne pouvais l'éviter, encore aujourd'hui il m'arrive de le voir, même si je ne lui laisse plus l'occasion de m'approcher... Quand je me vois dans un miroir j'ai l'impression d'être salie. Je... Elle éclata en sanglot.

- Oh ma Bella ! Il s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras et tenta d'apaiser sa belle. Mais rien n'y faisait, il sentait bien à quel point la douleur était forte. Il reprit. Je serais toujours là et je te protégerais, toujours tu m'entends ?

Elle hocha la tête. Quand elle a reprit ses esprits elle lui fit comprendre que lui aussi avait quelque chose à révéler.

- Bien, tu vas peut-être pas me croire... Mais bon je n'aies pas le choix je crois que je te dois là vérité. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on qualifierait un « humain ».

- Explique toi avant que je te prenne pour un fou. Riait-elle avec légèreté.

- Je suis... Un vampire Bella. Mais je ne me nourris pas de sang humain rassure toi ! Dit-il très vite.

- …

- Bella dis moi quelque chose, tu peux me poser des questions je te répondrais sans problèmes... Juste, n'en parle à personne... Réponds moi ma douce...

- ...Pars Jasper. Demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire et étrangement calme.

- Non Bella on doit en parler mais ne me demande pas de partir !

- Va t'en ! S'énerva la jeune fille. Mais Jasper réussi à la calmer rapidement. Pourquoi Jazz' ? Pourquoi faut-il que tu me racontes des absurdités pareil ? Répliqua-t-elle.

- Je peux te prouver que je ne mens pas s'il n'y a que ça. Dit-il sur un ton déterminé.

Avant même qu'elle ne réponde il la prit sur son dos et fit un tour dans la forêt à vitesse vampirique avant de la reposer dans sa chambre.

- Convaincue jeune demoiselle ? Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire, fier de lui.

- Oh mon dieu... Elle était sous le choc.

- Tu veux toujours que je parte ? Murmura le blondinet qui redoutait un peu la réponse.

- Non reste...

- Certaine ? Tu n'as pas peur de moi hein ? La questionna-t-il inquiet.

- Je n'ai pas peur, parce que j'ai confiance en toi, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur les vampires. Alors je t'écoute.

Il lui décrivit alors tout ce qui avait changé chez lui lorsqu'il est devenu un vampire l'immortalité, les cinq sens plus développés, une force et une rapidité incroyable, en plus de son don. Bella était très sereine face à la nouvelle. Sauf quand elle pensait qu'il vivrait éternellement et ne vieillirait jamais contrairement à elle de plus, elle pensait qu'avoir des enfants avec un vampire serait impossible.

Soudain, une vague de désir l'envahissait tandis que Jasper l'embrassait amoureusement. Il passa ses mains glacées dans le dos de sa douce. Celle-ci passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son vampire. Il la fit s'allonger et la surplomba. Sentant la respiration haletante de sa compagne, il rompit le baiser et passa ses lèvres dans son cou, la faisant ainsi frissonner, elle avait toujours ses mains dans les cheveux, alors que lui venait d'arriver à la poitrine de celle-ci. Ils ôtèrent chacun leur haut. Le désir des deux personnes s'intensifièrent assez rapidement. Jasper contrôlait toujours les émotions de Bella, ils passèrent alors rapidement à l'acte. Ce fut un moment de plaisir intense.

Plus tard Bella s'endormit dans les bras réconfortant de son amant. Qui resta toute la nuit à la regarder, un sourire béat au lèvre. Mais il s'en voulait d'avoir pressé les choses après ce que Bella lui avait appris sur elle... Vers le milieu de la nuit Bella commença a faire un cauchemar, elle murmurait des choses qui auraient été inaudible pour une oreille humaine, mais pas pour Jasper.

- Lâche moi... Tu n'as pas le droit... Jazz'... A l'aide... Tu me fais mal...

Il décida alors de la réveiller en douceur. Elle était terrifiée. Et en voyant Jasper cela empira... En effet il pouvait s'en vouloir...

* * *

**Voilou ^^ je trouve la fin un peu cruel. **

**Mais il fallait bien un peu de suspense haha  
**

**A bientôt, Kimizaki.  
**


	5. Chapitre 5 Déchirements

**Voici un chapitre tout frais qui vient juste de sortir ;P**

**Bonne lecture on se retrouve plus bas !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Déchirements**

_Bella pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré... Toutes les larmes de son corps coulaient, mais elle restait déterminée ! Elle en avait assez d'être tiraillée. Il ne lui restait plus longtemps pour arriver..._

-Tu m'as manipulé avec tes pouvoirs ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Pars d'ici ! Cria-t-elle furieuse.

-Je...

-Ferme là ! Et va t'en ! Le coupait-elle.

Jasper partit totalement dépité... Il s'en voulait tellement, il savait qu'il avait eu tort. Il partit alors errer dans la forêt décharger la colère qu'il avait envers lui-même. Une petite chasse était nécessaire. Au milieu de la nuit il croisa quelqu'un d'autre. Il se stoppa net, et il vit Edward. L'air totalement perdu. La curiosité de Jasper le poussa vers celui-ci.

-Edward ! Ça va ? Questionna-t-il doucement.

-Que fais-tu là Jazz ? Des sanglots présent dans la voix malgré ses efforts.

-J'avais besoin de prendre l'air... Je viens de perdre Bella... J'ai fait le con...

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? S'énerva-t-il soudainement.

-C'est compliqué, ne t'énerve pas, elle va bien. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à elle alors que tu passes tout ton temps avec ta chère Tanya ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton amer.

-Je ne l'aime pas, ce n'est pas elle que j'aime et je le savais depuis le début, je n'ai rien dit... J'aime Bella et tu le sais ! Mais je suis un vampire, bien je dois te laisser, il faut que je lui parle.

Edward partit et Jasper savait très bien dans quelle direction il allait. Cela lui faisait mal, alors il envoya un message à Bella pour tenter de la garder auprès de lui. Edward arriva chez Bella très rapidement. Il la vit recroquevillée et triste, cela le poussa a entrer, sans même prévenir. Bella sursauta en entendant un bruit. Celui du vibreur de son téléphone. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Bella était ainsi, en boule dans son lit à pleurer. Elle se demandait si elle pouvait pardonner Jazz, elle était très en colère contre lui, il n'aurait pas dû... Mais elle savait aussi qu'il s'en voulait, avant qu'il parte elle le vit dans son regard. Elle regarda donc son portable, son blondinet venait de lui envoyer ses excuses, il disait être désolé, qu'il s'en voulait, et que ça ne recommencerais plus. Elle lui répondit rapidement, quand elle fut étonnée de voir Edward planté en face d'elle.

-Edward ? Se retint-elle de hurler.

-Bella... Chut, s'il te plaît... Ça fait un moment que tu m'évites alors ce soir tu vas m'écouter ! Dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

-Je t'écoute, mais fais vite, j'attends quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-Ça me regarde, je t'écoute !

-Hmm... Cela fais maintenant quelques temps que tu m'évites... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, peut-être était-ce à cause de Tanya. Bref, je dois t'avouer... Que depuis le début de l'année... Je ne cesse de penser à toi... Bella, je t'aime ! Finit-il par lâcher.

Elle n'eut le temps de répondre que Jasper était là. Edward lança un dernier regard à Bella et comprit qu'il devait partir, ce qu'il fit. Jasper entra et une longue discussion commença entre les deux amants.

-Jazz' tu n'avais pas le droit... Je venais à peine de te parler de mon passé douloureux et toi tu me manipules pour qu'on fasse l'amour, je t'en veux terriblement !

-Bella... Si tu savais comme je m'en veux, à la seconde même où tu t'es endormie dans mes bras je m'en suis voulu... Je voulais tellement de toi, j'ai été égoïste pardonne moi...

-Pour le moment je ne peux pas te pardonner, nous serons désormais comme deux amis tant que je ne serais pas fixée sur le fait que je puisse à nouveau t'accorder toute ma confiance.

-Je comprend... J'espère tellement que tu me pardonneras... Murmura-t-il désespéré.

-Nous verrons Jasper. Je ne peux rien te promettre. Dit-elle assez sèchement.

-D'accord. Dis, que faisait il chez toi ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas, je t'en parlerais quand je le souhaiterais.

-Que t'a-t-il dit ? S'énerva-t-il dans un moment de forte jalousie.

-C'est moi où tu fais une crise de jalousie là ?

-Non tu ne rêves pas !

-Laisse moi ! Ce n'est franchement pas le moment pour toi de me mettre sur les nerfs ! Hurlait-elle.

-N...

-TOUT DE SUITE ! Je ne te demande pas ton avis !

-I love you Isabella Swan... Chuchota-t-il en sautant par la fenêtre.

La jeune fille se retrouva face à un grand dilemme. L'amour qu'elle portait depuis le début envers Edward qui s'avérait réciproque malgré tout ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux. Son message qui résonnait toujours en elle : _« Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux, d'une fille que je connais à peine. __Mais je n'en ai pas si envie que ça... »._ Ces mots là l'avaient touchés, et elle venait de réaliser qu'ils lui étaient destinés. Puis il y avait son histoire avec Jasper... Bien que ce soir il l'avait trahie, elle tenait terriblement à lui. Elle se demandait sans cesse, était-ce de l'amour ou de l'amitié ? Une grande amitié... Oui, c'était cela, elle pensait plus à Edward qu'à lui.

Ce que la jeune fille n'avoua pas c'est qu'elle pensait aussi à John parfois, celui-ci était partit depuis quelques temps déjà, et en regardant le ciel étoilé, elle rêvait de ce qu'il visitait dans cet univers si vaste... Espérant qu'un jour il reviendrait pour la voir et peut-être même partir avec lui... Mais le rêve s'arrêtait lorsqu'elle se souvenait qu'il voyageait seul.

Le week-end venait de commencer, Jacob, alarmé par la détresse de sa meilleure amie, décida de passer autant de temps qu'il le fallait avec elle pour l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas faire le choix à sa place, cela n'appartenait qu'à elle. Soudain, un détail revint à la brunette.

-Jacob ? Dit-elle, anxieuse.

-Oui Bella, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Edward... Il n'a pas dit qu'il avait rompu d'avec Tanya... Il a juste dit qu'il m'aimait. Une larme glissa sur sa joue, immédiatement essuyée par Jacob.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, il savait que sa chaleur en temps que loup était très apaisante pour son amie. Elle le remercia, même s'il n'y avait pas de raison apparente. Elle appréciait le fait qu'il prenne autant soin d'elle, même si, au fond, elle ferait de même pour lui. Ils étaient amis depuis toujours, enfin depuis aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent, leurs parents étaient très amis. Jacob et Bella avaient grandit comme frère et sœur, c'est pour cela que leur lien était si fort et qu'ils se comprenaient si bien.

-Jacob, je vais te laisser, va voir ta Vicky chérie et ne t'en fais pas j'ai pris ma décision. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-D'accord sœurette, je suis sûr que tu as pris la bonne décision, on se voit lundi alors. Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir.

Le samedi soir, Bella était toujours aussi décidée, elle savait qui elle aimait. Elle demanda alors à Jasper de venir la voir. Il arriva à une vitesse toujours aussi incroyable, mais normale pour un vampire. Il se présenta devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella

-Bonjour Bella...

-Jazz'. Rentre s'il te plaît. Il s'exécuta. Bien, ma décision est prise, et je tiens énormément à toi, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour... Jazz' était emplit d'une légère tristesse. Cependant ! Accentua Bella. Je te pardonne pour ce qui a eu lieu la nuit dernière, je sais que tu t'en veux et qu'au fond tu ne voulais pas me blesser.

-Je comprend Bella, tu aimes Edward... Et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, après tout nous serons de bons amis je pense non ? Affirma-t-il dans un sourire angélique. Merci beaucoup de me pardonner en tout cas, c'était inespéré pour moi...

-Bien sûr que nous resterons des amis ! De très bons même ! J'avais peur que tu prennes mal tout ce que je viens de te dire...

-Eh bien... En fait, je crois que je me suis toujours demandé si c'était de l'amour ou juste une grande amitié et aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé que l'amour est sûrement plus fort que ça !

-D'accord, bon j'ai d'autres choses à faire, on se voit lundi hein Jazzou ? Questionna-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

-Évidemment ! Il lui rendit son sourire et partit.

Elle demanda ensuite à Edward de venir. Elle voulait lui avouer ses sentiments comme il l'avait fait la veille, mais pas de réponse... Le lendemain au soir elle n'en avait toujours pas, alors elle changeât d'avis et se dit alors qu'elle resterait seule pour le moment.

Le jeune homme en question était avec Tanya, même s'il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il était irrémédiablement attiré par le corps de la femme qu'il avait sous les yeux et ne pouvait se résoudre à rester impassible face à une telle plastique. Il passa alors à l'acte avec celle-ci, bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois. Et il prenait un grand plaisir dans ces moments là. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas réellement de l'amour pour lui, il ne réussissait jamais à quitter Tanya. Ils passèrent tout le week-end ensemble sans jamais se quitter. Edward pensait parfois à Bella, cela le mettait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Tanya, alors il évitait de penser à elle du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne regarda donc pas son téléphone du week-end. Mais seulement le lundi matin en partant en cours.

Le lundi matin, Bella, Jacob, Victoria et Jasper allèrent en cours ensemble, en montant dans le 4x4 de Jasper elle reçu un message qui disait _« Désolé je n'étais pas disponible... »_, blessée elle ne répondit pas à ce message, elle comprit immédiatement ce qui l'avait tant occupé et cette idée lui était insupportable. Voyant la tristesse dans ses yeux, Jacob lui lança un regard rassurant et compatissant. Ce qui remit du baume au cœur de celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur.

La journée débutait plutôt calmement, lorsqu'Edward fut surprit en apercevant que Jasper et Bella ne sortaient plus ensemble et il envoya alors un message à Bella, c'était sa chance pensait-il.

« Bella, je veux être avec toi... Réponds-moi s'il te plaît. Je t'aime plus que je n'aime quiconque ! »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre..

« Tu étais avec Tanya tout le week-end, dieu seul sait ce qu'il c'est passé, mais rien que d'y penser cela me brise le cœur... Alors quitte là, vite. »

Edward savait qu'il n'avait d'autre choix, mais il fallait qu'il trouve le courage en lui de le faire, cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire...

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous plaît ! **

**Je reviens bientôt.  
**

**Kimizaki.**


End file.
